Skeleton Kings Creation
by White Wyvern
Summary: First fic. So what? Skeleton King creates somthing the Monkey Team will not suspect. Will they be able to handle it? His name is Grim...who is he? CHAPTER 8 Is UP!
1. Grim, Skeleton Kings Pet

This is my first fic. THE WAIT IS OVER. I can finally post somthing. I dont suck at writing so dont flame. Just R&R , pleaze.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go, nor do I own my life, my brain, or my mind. My dog owns all of that stuff.

Now to the story...

**Skeleton Kings Creation**

**By THE WHITE WYVERN**

''Hahahahahahahaaaa!'', Skeleton King laughed as his creation stepped out of The Pit of Ooze. "Why havent I thought of this sooner?", he said to himself as the thing wiggled its toes to get the last of the ooze off of them.

"Master..." it whispered in a surprisingly normal, deep voice.

"Yes my child," Skeleton King said in a calm tone,"Come..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otto was sneaking cautiously around the Super Robot. He jumped as a glass vase out of nowhere crashed to the floor. Otto shivered. "Antauri? Nova? Sprx?ANYONE?", He was cowering behind one of the monkeys chairs.

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!"

"EEEEEKK, Otto screamed as a yellow monkey with pink eyes bonked him on the head. He had Xs on his eyes and a lump where Nova hit him. She had a triumphant smirk on her face.

_I am the Extreme Tag master!_she yelled in a dominating matter, followed by a monkey screech. Otto just sat there unconciouse when Sprks 77 entered the room with a black eye. Antauri also came in with a cast on his arm. Gibson followed behind him in crutches."Wanna play again?", she asked them sweetly. All of them groaned in unision. Nova just smiled.

" Nova, it is getting dark...",Antauri told her,"

" Wimps.", she said as she followed Antauri to Chiros room."You guys go ahead,", she told Sprx, Otto, and Gibson,"Antauri and I are going to check on Chiro.", The monkeys went to their rooms to get some rest."Antauri?", Nova said as Antauri stopped in his tracks with a shocked look on his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Antauri, you OK?"Nova asked him.

"Hmmm? Oh, it was nothing, Nova.",he said to her, unsespecting that Nova knew that somthig was up, but she ingnored it. Antauri sensed somthing familiar. Too familiar...

The yellow and black monkeys arrived at Chiros room.The human boy was having a restless night , it was possible that he sensed what Antauri sensed."Oh, hi!",he beamed at them.

"Cant sleep?", Nova asked.

" Nope", he simply responded.

"Why not?"

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

" I da know"

Antauri cleared his throat," If I may interupt this fasinating conversation,",he began,"but...why arent you really sleeping. It is past 10:00 already((A/N I dont like to stay up late)). Chiro just sat there thinking.

"I _cant _sleep.", Nova suggested somthing to pass the time until Chiro got sleepy.They all sat and talked for about an hour. They were chatting about recent victories and faltures. But it was Nova who ended up falling asleep with her head resting on Antauris shoulder."Is she asleep?", Chiro asked Antauri.

"I think so", he responded, trying not to wake her up. Antauri gently lifted Nova up and carried her to her room.(He still had the cast on from playing Extreme Tag with her) He returned to Chiros room to ask him what was REALLY keeping him up." Chiro, did you sense it?"

"Yeah.", Chiro said squrming where he was sitting."What was it?"

"Im not sure,but it...It seemed so...well...familiar."

"I hear that. We should prepare for it"

"In the mourning," Antauri said yawning,"Im so tired" Chiro nodded and they both went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master..."

The thing stepped closer to Skeleton King and raised its blood-red eyes to behold its creater.

"Master...I serve only you. I obey only you...

"Hmmm...Grim..., yes a perfect name, a perfect cover for your mission. You are to go to the Super Robot and DESTROY the Hyper Force...my pet.", he cackled to himself showing Grim the picture of the monkey team in his crystal ball.

"Yessss my master", Grim said bowing to the vile king.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Super robot the monkey team was enjoying their breakfast; bacon and eggs. Antauri being a vegetarian was eating a bagle and some toast with blueberry jam. The alarm went off in the middle of breakfast. Everyone was finished exept for Otto. He had to stuff all of the greasy bacon into his mouth.

"Ahhhuurrg! I cant belive it! Why...THIS EARLY!", Sprx yelled , obviously annoyed.

"What in Shugazoom is going on?" asked Chiro.

"A Skeleton King threat. Downtown.", Gibson started, then noticing Otto." What are you doing Otto?"

"Wha? Oh I uhm... " Otto began as he drooled over freashly made bacon." Nothin"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hyper Force made it to Downtown Shuggazoom. They didn't bring the Robot because it really wasn't a large monster. It looked like a cross between a chicken and a T-Rex. Nova started punching rapidly at the monster. As did Gibson and Sprx77. Otto and Antauri aimed for it's eyes.

"Ghost Claw Attack!"

"Swirling Destructo Saws!"

All of their attacks bounced harmlessly off of it's slightly feathered hide. Nova was pushed to the ground. Antauri rushed over to help her, but the creature tore his arm off. Gibson and Otto were thrown into a building. Sprx and Chiro swallowed up by the chicken-Rex. All hope seemed to be lost for Shugguzoom.

"Dagger Blade Slash!", suddunly, the monster was cut in two by...a monkey...a robot monkey? He had a black helmet , black muzzle , and black feet. He also had a glossy black mane around his chest , his fur was white, but the only place it could be seen was the area around his legs, belly, and face. His tail ended in an arrowhead. All these features were nothing if you recognize his eyes. They were a blood red color. He landed on the concrete floor and de-activated his daggers( they were red ). Laying in a puddle of digestive slime was Chiro and Sprx. They dared not move as the monkey approached them. He looked evil...he came from out of nowhere...BUT! he rescued them.

"Hi" he said in a not-so-evil voice, "My name is, Grim."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! Grim is a monkey sent by Skeleton King? ( horrifying music plays )

(White): Information to the nice people who read this fic. In case you missed somthing the chicken-rex thing was not Skeleton Kings creation.

Ill try to update as often as possible, after all, it is my first fic. Do be gentle on the reviews...


	2. First Day

Yay! Chapter 2 on the way! Thank you RobotMonkeys4Ever for the tip and thank everyone wholl read this story. Did you ever feel this way after you got your first reviews? I love this feeling!

Disclaimer: I dont own this show. Ciro Neili does.

-----------------------

Antauri was in the repair room. Gibson was fixing his arm and Otto was in their helping ( He could be smart somtimes ) Chiro, Sprx, and Nova were asking their new 'friend' some questions. " I thought that bag 'o bones only created us," Sprx said " I don't remember seeing any other monkeys in those tubes," Grim thought for a moment ,actually, he thought for a very long time and decided not to answer.

" I'm sure Grim does not remember anything like we did, so quit asking him.," Nova stated glaring at the red monkey. Grim took a sigh of relief when Nova interrupted Sprx.

" Hmph," Sprx looked at Chiro who was in deep thought. He smelled like fragrant soap after taking a shower to get the slime of the beast off him. Antauri stepped out of the repair room and sat in his chair. He stared at Grim, examining the white and black monkey with red eyes.

"So, Grim, when did you arrive in Shuggazoom," he questioned, sensing that Grim was very nervouse about questions.

" I...uh... don't remember," he lied. Grim thought that would be a good enough answer. However, Antauri didnt believe him; he knew that Grim wasn't what he appeared to be. He didnt sense that he was evil yet, but he saw through his lies. Antauri didnt want to alert the other members of the team. So he'll wait until the right moment.

There was an explosion in the room where Gibson and Otto were in. Both came out covered in smoke " Otto! What did I tell you about the explosives," Gibson screamed.

" I dont wanna say it.," Otto groaned. Gison gave him a sharp glare. The green monkey sighed and mumbled " Explosives are to be kept in the place they were found. If I or any other member of the team touch them, then we will be blown up.," mimmicked Otto. Nova chuckled a bit and even Grim couldn't help but giggle and smile. The monkey team sat down for dinner. Since they thought that Grim had nowhere else to go, they let him stay at the robot. They were eating their dinner, but Grim just sat there and stared at the food. He had been born from the Pit of Ooze about two days ago. This is his first meal. He took a spoonfull of the mush that looked like noodles. He just did what the other monkeys did and put the spoonfull of noodles into his mouth. He chewed at it while his throat took it down.

" Hmmm", he thought. Then he took three more spoonfulls and shoved them into his mouth. He was the last one to finish dinner. After all, it took him about a half an hour to figure out what to do.

Shortly after dinner, the monkey team took some free time. Gibson was working in the lab, Otto was playing video games, Antauri was meditating, Sprx was shining his magnets, and Chiro was playing Extreme Tag with Nova. Grim sat on a chair and watched Otto's video games. The flashing lights and bleeping sounds had no meaning to him. " Hey Grim," Nova called," Wanna play,".

"Play?", Grim thought the word over and over in his head. " Sure," he said hesitatintly.

"Alright," Nova exlaimed."Chiro, Im gonna teach Grim how to play Extreme Tag.,"

" Okay," Chiro backed away somewhat. He knew how violent Nova could be.

Nova taught Grim how to play, he actually did pretty good in the first round. He seemed to be good at everything. In the past few days, he won against Otto in a video game, proved Gibson wrong, achieved a calmer state than Antauri, told a better joke than Sprx, stayed through a whole episode of The Sun Riders with Chiro, and unbelievably beat Nova at Extreme Tag. Of coarse, Nova wasnt a sore loser about it. She was glad to have a challenge around the Super Robot for a change.

The monkey team went to their rooms to get some sleep. Sprx lead Grim to the guest room near Chiros room ( What would a Super Robot be without a guest room? ) " I'm on to you," Sprx said behind Grim." I know your little secret," he whispered.

Grim shuddered "What do you mean,"

"Dont play dumb with me! I know what your're up to,"

"I...I...uh," Grim thought he was found out. He bit his lower lip at the thought of what Skeleton King would do to him if he failed.

" Dont do it again, ya hear,"

Grim looked confused at what Sprx said."Wha,"

"Nova. I saw you and her playing that dumb game. If I cant beat her at that game than no one can. You must have cheated!"

" I swear, I didn't. If I can beat her then you sure can,"

"I guess so. Maybe I got a little jealouse. Sorry. Well, good night," The complement showed Sprx's soft spot. Grim got confused at the suddun change of heart. He waved back to Sprx and layed on the bed.

"So forgiving...this place isn't so bad as I thought it would be. And the Hyperforce dosen't seem like much of a burden to Skeleton King as I had expected," At that last thought, Grim dozed off to sleep.

------------------

Wort! Wort! Wort! I hope to get at least a couple more reviews. This chapter seems better than the first one. I updated in one day!


	3. Training, Fighting, and Pancakes

So I'm here sipping my Pepsi and writing Chapter 3. Pray that it dosen't spill on the keyboard! Thank you for the reveiws and RobotMonkeys4Ever for saving the diolauge ((again))

Wort! Wort! Wort!

----------------------

Grim was having a half-awake and half-not sleep. His mind was spinning with questions about why the Skeleton King wants to get rid of the Monkey Team. They seem pretty nice. Again, Grim's mind was going places it shouldn't go. His only mission was to, some how, kill them all...

Suddunly, he felt a huge pain on his stomach that felt like somone was jumping on him. He jolted awake to find an annoying green monkey sitting on his stomach and staring at him. Otto gasped a little as the blood-red eyes swung open. The sudden flash of red made Otto fall off Grim's bed.He landed face first into the floor. Grim was a bit scary looking for a monkey. Otto recovered from the fall. "Hey, wake up silly," Otto said as he jumped back on Grim's bed "It's time for breakfast."

"Uuuhhm...," Grim tried to get up, but Otto was still standing on him.

"Oh! Sorry." Otto got off the bed and allowed Grim to get off as well. He followed Otto to the main room of the robot where a table was set up. The other monkeys were already eating. Pancakes? Made by ''Otto the Chef''. They were deformed looking. One of them looked like a face crying in pain. Grim felt sorry for it. Nova and Sprx were arguing about who could eat the most pancakes. They started a contest and made a mess. Gibson stopped them both as Grim poked the sad pancake. They didn't taste that bad. Otto couldn't stop nearly choking himself every ten seconds because he was eating too fast.

"Okay, I'm done." Chiro said as Otto spit the pancakes out. He got up and went to go play some video games. Antauri glanced at Grim who was not eating the wierd face pancake. He saw that Grim had a surprised look on his face. Probably because he thought that it was talking to him. Antauri got up and walked away. But Grim didn't know that a certain some one was trying to contact him. The face on the pancake took form of Skeleton King's face.

"Grim...why haven't you reported back?" it spoke.

"I did not complete the mission yet. Please give me time. I will repot back to you once I've destroyed them." Grim whispered.

"Very well, but no mistakes!" The pancake exploded into Grim's face. Nova looked at Grim who was covered in pancake. She handed him a couple of napkins with a smile. Grim smiled back. He couldn't believe such nice beings would want to fight the greatest power in the entire universe (Skeleton King). Grim wiped off his face. He heard Sprx yell from having his tail kicked in the video game. Then he realized that he was becoming attached to them. He couldnt allow this to happen.

"Everone to the training room!" Antauri yelled. The Hyperforce ran to the training room.

"What's goin on?" Sprx asked Gibson."Training dosen't start in the morning."

"I suppose that Antauri is curious about Grim's attacks, tactics, and defenses." Gibson explained. Sprx sighed as they stood in the middle of the room. Everyone activated their weapons, including Grim. Chiro was at the controls and Antauri stood out to watch Grim. He had to know what the black and white monkey could do. Chiro pressed the button and a whole arsenal of lasers, guns, maces, saws, axes, and blades filled the training room. Grim looked around quite confused.

"Grim," Gibson said as he dodged a laser, "This is the training room. Antauri wants to test your attacks."

"Oh..okay." he jumped and sliced the laser that was attacking Gibson.

"Thanks." the blue monkey said gratefully. Grim nodded and tested his own moves.

"Dagger Blade Slash!" he knocked down several lasers and blades with that one attack.

Then a mace, ax, two lasers and four saws surrounded Grim."Sharp Cutter!" He spun around with his arms out. He was spinning so fast that he was only a blur. The tips of the daggers cut every weapon aimed at him.

"Speed and accuracy..." Antauri thought. He watched Grim save the monkeys by cutting the weapons attacking them."And protective. Chiro, put the difficulty up." he commanded. Suddenly, the controls exploded. All of the weapons overloaded and blew up. Sprx, Grim, and Gibson jumped out of the way while Nova and Otto where thrown into a wall. It didn't damage them, but it startled them.

Sprx glared at Grim. The black and white monkey was just as clueless as the rest. Sprx didn't know that. "I knew it! We shouldn't trust this guy! He's out to destroy us!" Sprx was furious, but Antauri sensed that Grim didn't know what was going on. Before Antauri could stop Sprx, the angry red monkey lunged at Grim. He shot his magnets directly at Grim's face. Then pinned him down. Grim also activated his daggers and pushed Sprx off of him. He was ready to get his first blood. Grim swung at Sprx and just barely missed his arm. The red monkey did a counter attack and whacked Grim's head with a magnet. Then he used the other one to severly burn Grim's leg and put a gash in his cheek. Grim screamed and fell down. He was out cold. But his last thought was _The red one is first..._

"SPRX!" Nova screamed "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Tears were streaming down the yellow monkey's face."What did he do to _you_!"

"You saw how he attacked me. Like I said," He paused here to look at the knocked out monkey "I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"Enough!" Antauri scolded. " Sprx, did you see Grim wreck any of the controls?" Sprx shook his head. "Did Grim look like he had an intention of deststroying us?" He shook his head again. "So why did you do it?" Antauri never looked this stern before.

"I said it twice and I'll say it again," Sprx fumed "I...don't...trust...HIM!" Sprx stormed away. Noa went over to Grim and picked him up.

"Antauri?" she said "We should take him to the repair room." Antauri nodded.

"I'm sorry Nova" Antauri looked at her.

"It's not your fault." She closed her eyes and walked to the control room.

-----------------------

((White)) Why Sprx! Why?

Anyway Ill start writing Chapter 2 as soon as my dog is finished with that cappachino.( PLEASE REVIEW)


	4. Forgivness

You've all been so nice with the reveiws.( laughes like a maniac) Sorry. My dog put too much sugar in my cofee. I'm so hyper that I think that I'll write Chapter 4.

Oh and I forgot...WORT!

--------------------

An electronic whir filled the repair room. Then there were little bleeps after that. Grim opened his eyes and saw Nova putting a bandage on his leg. "Nova," he asked "What happened?"

"I really don't want to remind you." She finished tieing the bandage."but you got into a fight with Sprx..." Suddunly, all of the events flashed back to him. He clenched his fists and tried to get up. He felt a burning pain in his leg, then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't move." Antauri told him. "You need your strength."

"I don't care. I want revenge from that red devil." Grim hissed. Antauri was surprised at what he had said.

"Ah, don't be angry at Sprx." Otto walked beside him on the table. "He's not a very trustworthy guy." Grim just put his head back down. He saw Gibson working on some sort of thing or mechine. The antenna caught on fire, but Gibson put it out.

"Otto, can you help me with this scanner?" he called.

"_Scanner? Oh no. If they find what I'm made of, then the mission will be ruined..._" Grim thought as Otto walked over to help Gibson.

"Uh, no need for that." Grim blurted out, trying to get up."I'm fine. It's just a burn and a cut."

"No, we need to see if your circutry is alright." Gibson explained.

"I'm alright. Really. If anything was wrong with me, then I wouldn't be making so much sense." Grim faked a smile. Gibson thought for a moment and decided to let Grim go.

"If anything goes wrong," Gibson paused . "Just let us know." Grim nodded. He couldn't believe that it was that easy. "But," Gibson continued. "You have to rest until your leg gets better."

"That's just fine." Grim put a hand on his cheek and felt the gash on it.

----------------------

IN SPRX'S ROOM

The red monkey sat on his bed and looked at the slight scratch. Grim only grazed his arm when he swung at Sprx. He sighed and thought about what Antauri said. "Maybe I am too suspiciouse, but that freakish monkey had no buissness in waltzing on into our lives and make a fool out of ME." Sprx whispered to himself. Although he was still mad at Grim, he couldn't help but feel as if he had done somthing wrong."I know he didn't do anything wrong, but who else would have messed up the controls?" Sprx thought for a long time. Then he remembered...

FLASHBACK

Sprx was rewiring the controls to the weaponry. Otto came in with a prank for Sprx. He crept up very slowly behind him. Sprx was in the middle of cutting a very important wire. The gren monkey came up from behind him and...POP!...Otto blew up a paper bag . Sprx jumped and cut the wrong wire. He turned around with an angry look on his face. Otto squealed a ran away. Sprx didn't know that he had screwed the whole training system up.

END FLASHBACK

"That must of been it!" Sprx panicked when he found out the huge misunderstanding.

----------------------

Otto and Chiro were playing more video games ( Do they ever do anything else?) Since Grim was not supposed to walk or fight, he played too.

"You're going DOWN!" Chiro laughed.

"No! Ahhh!" Otto screamed. Grim hasn't said a word since they started playing. "Grim?" Otto questioned, seeming to calm down a bit."Are you okay?"

"I just feel that I was guilty of the accident." Grim looked down and twirled the black mane on his chest.

"You didn't do it. We don't know who did." Chiro faced Grim who had the lowest score in the video game. Sprx came into the room and looked frantic. Grim's instinct to kill seemed to put a ferocity in his nature. He tried to activate his daggers. He couldn't get them out.

"Grim!" Sprx exclaimed "I'm so sorry! It wasn't you, it was me and Otto. We messed up the controls."

"Hey!" Otto looked at Sprx.

"Otto! The prank! I was working on the controls and cut the wrong wire."

"Oh." Otto remembered.

"So..I didn't do anything wrong?" Grim let his gaurd down.

"No." Sprx simply said.

"I am forgiven?" Grim asked.

"Yeah..."

"Okay. Do you want to play?"

"Sure."

Nova and Gibson were watching from the repair room. The yellow monkey smiled. Antauri entered the repair room after two long hours of meditation. He looked at Grim. The black monkey had his mind straight after meditating. When he looked at Grim, he saw a quick flash of black that lasted about a quarter of a second. He never sensed anything like this before.

-----------------

((White)) I...am...so...tired...( snoring )


	5. Suspisions

Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Chapter 5 is up! I took some time to figure out what the heck I was going to write about. WORT! I hope to get at least a couple more reviews. Okay. Okay. Okay.Okay. ( inhales...exhales ) Whew!

---------------------------------------------

The day was a little peaceful for the monkeys. Grim could walk and limp now that his leg has healed a bit. Antauri and Nova were replacing the broken training equipment. It took a long while. When they finished, the Hyperforce would be able to train again. Antauri wasn't going to let what he sensed from Grim go unnoticed. The only one with him now was Nova. "Antauri, can you pass the screwdriver over here?" She didn't realize that the black monkey was in very deep thought.

"Hmm?" He seemed to awaken from his trance.

"I said, can you pass the screwdriver?"

"Oh, sure." He tossed it to her and she caught it. He sighed. "Nova, did you even wonder where Grim came from? If he were a robot monkey like us, then he would be a part of the team."

Nova thought for a while. She replied. "Maybe he was seperated from us when we were created."

"I doubt it. The alchemist would have told us if there was a seventh monkey made." He continued his work. "What if he's evil?"

"Antauri!" Nova snapped. She threw the screwdriver down on the floor."Your starting to sound a lot like Sprx!" She was angry that even her friend wouldn't trust another friend.

"It's only a thought, Nova."

"It's a bad thought! He dosen't act evil. He dosen't try to destroy us even when we're asleep!" She was very angry now.

"Nova, if the alchemist is Skeleton King and Grim showed up just after we fought that...thing..."

"I don't know what your getting at," intterupted Nova "but you better not be suggesting that he..." Her voice was more scared than angry now.

"I sensed somthing from Grim that I've never sensed from any other evil being. It's only a possibility now." Antauri tryed to calm her down. Nova sighed. Just then a very loud, annoying alarm set off in the robot. They both rushed to the control room.

"What is it Gibson?" Nova asked.

"Another threat in the same spot as last time." Gibson wondered why that would be.

"Perhaps we should inestigate?" Antauri was talking mainly to Gibson who was staring into space.

---------------------------------------------------------

They flew to Downtown Shuggazoom where they met a freaky looking thing. It was a formless, but it was GIANT! The thing had slimy goo all over it's body. It also had a gaping mouth with millions of sharp teeth. It's a good thing that the brought the super robot or else they would have been stomped on and eaten alive.

"What the hell is that thing?" Chiro screamed. He watched it devour all sorts of cars, buildings, and even people.

"Auhg! Disgusting!" Sprx also yelled.

"Let's get this over with!" yelled Otto and Nova who controled the feet of the robot and charged at the giant formless. It easily threw the robot away and continued feasting on innocents. Grim was in the control room. He saw the monster and clenched his fists in anger. "I told him I was going to handle this! What an impatiant master!" He looked at the monitor and screamed again at the monster. He was very angry at Skeleton King. Grim fell to the floor as the robot was pummled.

--------------------------------------------

"There's no hope now! It's too strong!" panicked Gibson

"There's always hope my friend" Antauri thought for a solution.

"Lasetron Fury!" yelled Chiro. The laser burned the monster and it whacked the robot to the ground.

"We can't risk any more damage to the robot." Gibson flinched at an electric spark.

"I'm not getting any response! The weapons aren't working!" Otto was screeching like a monkey.

"We'll have to continue this battle outside." Antauri pushed a button and Grim came up on a screen. " Grim, come battle with us outside. We could use your help."

"Okay." he nodded.

------------------------------------------

They all came out of the robot. The monster seemed a lot bigger. Sprx was the first to lunge at the beast. "Magna Tingler Blast!" His attack didn't even affect the monster. Antauri, Otto and Grim tried to attack it as well. They were all thrown to the ground. Grim heard a huge cracking noise in his leg.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed again. "Dammit!" He swore, but couldn't get up. He heard the other monkey's screams and orders.

"Nova and Gibson! You attack it from behind! Sprx, Otto, Chiro and I will attack it's eyes!" They all followed Antauri's orders. The plan failed. Grim closed his eyes and concentrated on the formless.

"Brother, do not bother with these weaklings. It is my mission alone. Please do not interfier with my work!" Grim seemed to be mentally connected with all of Skeleton King's darklings. It is a common trait for his 'creations'. The monster quickly melted. It's puddle of remains slithered to a nearby vent and vanished.

The monkeys and Chiro all blinked in unision. "I guess we were too much for it." Otto joked. Nova and Chiro ran to Grim and helped him up. He couldn't stand and fell down. Chiro picked him up and carried him to where all the other monkeys where. "I hope my room isn't messed up!" Otto panicked inside with Sprx who wa also concerned about his stuff. Antauri looked back at the battle sight.

"How did that happen?" he wondered...

------------------------

Finally! Please reveiw. If you find any errors with the grammer, please tell me in a review along with what you thought of the story so far.


	6. Transformation

**_PLEASE READ! _**Alright. It's been a while. I had to get the computer moniter changed and move it into the TV room ( Whoopie! ) Thank you sooo much RobotMonkeys4Ever! Chapter 6 Wort! In chapter 2, when Grim was beating Otto in the video game, telling a better joke, stuff like that, I wasn't saying that Grim was better than the other monkeys. I was saying that he did stuff like them. I'm trying not to make Grim seem like he's the best monkey. Actually, Skeleton King made him so that he would have some of their traits. Hope that I cleared that up.

-----------------------------

Grim opened his eyes. "Not again," he mumbled. He didn't like being in Med. Bay ( Is that what it's called? ) It made him look weak. He sat up and looked around. He saw Chiro looking over a monkey's shoulder. His vision cleared and saw that it was Gibson. Grim looked at his body and tried to hold back his swears. There were several metal tubes attached to his stomach, back, and forehead. He looked at the screen that Gibson was examining with a puzzled look on his blue face. Grim clenched his fists. The screen had his form on it; it showed his skeleton and black goo inside it.

They scanned him. Without his permission.

How he despised it! The mission was ruined and he had lost his trust with the Hyperforce. Or so he thought... Gibson walked over to him and took the metal tubes out. Sprx also walked over to him.

"Sorry, Grim." Sprx apoligized.When Grim threw him an evil and disgusted look. Sprx pointed at Gibson and blurted out franticly, "It was all Gibson's idea! He was the curious one! I had no part in this!"

Grim sighed and held back his anger. "Curiosity killed the monkey," Grim joked darkly. That was what made Sprx panic. Many images of Grim murdering him made the red monkey frantic again. He walked away as calmly and cooly as he could.

"What's wrong with him?" Grim asked Gibson.

"Sprx is just cautious about what we found out." Almost at the speed of sound, Gibson slapped his mouth with his hand.

"You weren't supposed to tell him!" Chiro shouted from the other side of the room.

"Sorry! It just came out!" Gibson shivered.

"What did you find out?" Grim almost knew what Gibson was going to say.

"We found a some sort of goo or...slime or-"

"Ooze..." Grim murmmured under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Anyway, we found it in your fur and under your skin. We don't know if it's a fatal virus or a...a...somthing." Grim got off of the metal bed, but Chiro forced him back down. He fought with the monkey as if his life depended on it. Grim finally gave up and rested himself on the bed. "Like I said, we don't now what the slime is. Just to be safe, we need you to stay in Med. Bay." Gibson walked away with Chiro and left Grim alone in the room.

Grim agreed a little with Gibson. He _was _sent to destroy the monkeys, but now he can't deny that he indeed has grown attatched to them. He didn't want to endanger them.

"Grim..." He jolted upright. "Grim, why haven't you killed them?" Skeleton King's voice sounded annoyed and angry. He found somthing out...

"Master...I-"

"Don't bother! I heard every word of what you said to the giant formless. You've forgotten that you are not only connected to my minions but to me as well. You ruined the mission."

"Master I only need a second chance!"

"I don't give second chances! You are a FAILURE! Come back to the Citidel for your punishment."

"Master do you intend to-"

"Grim! I am growing impatient. Come now!" In that moment, in a flash of light, Grim was transported to the Citidel.

-------------------------------

All of the monkeys gathered in Antauri's room. Gibson held a sample of the ooze that he had taken from Grim. Nova stood next to Antauri and seemed to be pondering the purpose of the ooze. "Antauri, it could just be a sickness." Nova bit her lip.

"I've yet to encounter a virus that involves-"

"Antauri, can you sense anything from this?" Gibson intterupted. Antauri held out a hand and touched the ooze. He looked at it and a flash of a vision came to him.

_He saw the Pit of Ooze and Skeleton King laughing on his throne. What came out of it made Skeleton King grin. Grim came out of the pit. He bowed to Skeleton King who showed Grim a crystal ball of the monkey team. Skeleton King pointed to it and closed his fist to show Grim...destruction? Grim nodded and walked away. _

Antauri opened his eyes and gasped. "What? What is it?" Otto asked.

"Grim was created by Skeleton King. I..I saw it. He was sent here to destroy us."

"But he didn't. He helps us." Nova argued.

"Nova, I saw the whole thing. But it might be possible that Grim has grown a kinship toward us."

"So he's not evil?" Otto blinked.

"I'm not sure right now."

"Should we tell him or let him murder us?" said an annoyed Sprx.

"Let's tell him," Chiro sat up."We'll have to prepare for a battle."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Master? What are you going to do?" Grim asked. Skeleton King had his back turned. Suddenly, he turned around and zapped Grim with a black energy. The monkey tried to move away but it caught him too fast. He was forced to the ground and was screaming. Blood trickled from his lips and was dripping off of his chin. He began to shake violently. He glowed black. His fur became gray, blood dripped off of his fingers and tail which became sharper and ment to kill. His teeth became fangs which also dripped with blood. His eyes became slightly darker and his pupils became slits. Grim stood up and laughed an evil laugh.

"You wanted a second chance Grim?" Skeleton King smirked "Here it is," The evil Grim opened his mouth and let out a terrifying screech. A screech that wanted blood.


	7. Grim?

I'm soooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was just hoping to get more than 2 reviews every chapter! This is chapter 7 right? Okay WORT!

-------------------------------------------------

"Uh...where's Grim?" questioned Otto. The monkey team was staring blankly at the metallic bed.

"Where could he have gone?" Nova looked around. She was getting worried as well as the rest the team.

"That no good pile of ooze!" Sprx cursed. The monkey team went to the control room to see if they could pick up Grim's signal. There was a feint blip on the screen.

"Oh no..." Gibson placed a finger on the blip. "He went to the Citidel of Bone! He must have found out that we knew..."

"But why did he go to the Citidel of Bone if you said he wasn't that evil?" Nova asked Gibson.

"I'm not sure." Gibson sighed. He turned to Antauri who has not said a word since he had announced that Grim was created by Skeleton King. "Antauri, what do you think we should do?"

The black monkey only closed his eyes and mumbled "I don't know..."

------------------------------------

The evil Grim growled in impatience as Skeleton King set out divising a plan for his 'pet' to kill the hyperforce. Grim was thirsty for blood and didn't care if they fought here or at the super robot. "Grim." Skeleton King's voice caught the black and white monkey's attention."I have the plan. You will wait here. I will send a signal for them to come. You will be our bait. Grim nodded.

------------------------------------

As the monkey team stared at Antauri and sudden absense in leadership, Chiro turned around.

"What the..." Chiro saw the blip become more vivid. The normal Grim's voice came up on a speaker.

"Monkey Team! (static) HELP! ( longer stream of static)..." The message was breaking up but those three words were all they needed. They quickly turned to Gibson.

"Grim is in trouble! He was probably monkeynapped by Skeleton King!" he stated

"Monkeys Mobilize!" shouted Chiro. The team rushed to their battle stations and took off to find Grim.

-----------------------------------

In space, the super robot flew past giant space rocks and a few large planets. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sprx questioned. "That gas planet looks way too familiar."

"SPRX! We always take this route to the Citidel! We must have went past that planet at least five times before!" Gibson screeched

"Well I say we should have taken a left at that icy space rock." The robot dogded several more rocks. One of them hit the robot's head and caused it to do a flip backwards into another one. "Watch it Otto!"

"Sorry..." Otto apologized.

"Whoa..." Nova stared at the giant floating object that looked as if it were made out of pure bone. The Citidel. It dwarfed the robot.

"Were here!" They carefully landed on the Citidel. They didn't want to alert the beings inside of their presense. The monkey team stepped out of the robot. That was a big mistake. The Citidel suckeed them in along with the super robot.

------------------------

Otto was the first to awaken. He looked around. Thay were in Skeleton King's throne room. He tried to move, but was tied in web like material from his neck to ankles. Then he heard a groans coming from the rest of the team. "Guys! Where are we?"

"I can answer that." Then came a familiar but impossibly evil voice. The Grim with light gray fur and maroon eyes came out from the shadows. He smirked an continued, "You see, I sent the message to lead you here." He activated his daggers which dripped with blood."Now I will kill you starting with that red devil." Grim gestured to his injured leg that had the bandage still on it."Do you see what you've done to me?"

"Grim? How...why...WHAT THE HELL?" Sprx screamed.

"Not another word!" Grim slowly walked up to Sprx and placed his dagger at the side of the red monkey's neck. Then he pulled it back and made a thin line of blood that bled more than it should have. "This is going to be fun..."


	8. Battle

Oh Crap! I am so truly sorry this time. You've probably lost interest in the plot and/or whole entire story, but I'm gonna update anyway. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! I bought a game and was NOT able to stop playing it. It's called Panzer Dragoon Orta. Anyone who's played it before is welcome to bring it up in a review. I need some one to relate to! THIS GAME IS SO ADDICTIVE!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

----------------------------------

"Grim? What happened to you?" Nova gazed upon her impossibly familiar friend. The monkies were still tied up and throwing confused glances at one another. Auntari tried not to struggle out as the others did. He saved his strength to try to summon the Power Primate. Otto did his best to try and activate his saws, but his arms were too tightly bound.

Grim started toward the monkey team, walking on his injured leg as if it caused no pain to him. "Have you worms ever tasted true power?" he questioned bringing himself down to be eye level with Chiro. Cold red eyes met with the human's. Grim grinned, showing his menacing fangs."Well have you, human?" He brought himself up and walked over to Sprx. The menace activated his daggers. He slowly brought his arm up, as if to strike down hard. But instead made another cut on Sprx's neck. Again, it bled more than it should have.

At last, Antauri was able to summon the Power Primate. He broke free and knocked Grim back. Antauri rushed to help his fellow teamates out by breaking the bindings with his claws. When all of the monkies and Chiro were free, Grim tackled Antauri and growled " You only made it worse for yourself!"

Grim did not hesitate and immedeatly struck Antauri across the chest. Otto and Nova grabbed Grim's arms so Antauri was able to escape with a deadly wound. "Nova!" shouted Chiro "Hurry and go help Antauri!"

"What am I supposed to_ do_?" she yelled over Grim's screeches. She let go, but Grim caught her by the tail. On the other side of Grim, Otto kept the dagger from impaling her. Sprx zapped Grim's arm and he let go. "Aaaaaaaaarrrrghhhhh! Red Devil you shall cause me no more pain!" He grasped the red monkey's helmet and threw him in to Chiro.

Grim screeched loudly so that it echoed through the throne room and maybe even through the whole Citidel of Bone. Everyone stood silent. Nova did all she could to keep Antauri awake. The eerie silence was broken by feint footsteps. They increased in volume and sounded like a whole army was on it's way. And indeed it was. Millions of formless entered through the openings.

"You're cheating!" shouted the brain dead Otto.

"Oh, what you call cheating I call exrta help. That means quicker deaths and I shall not have to dirty my hands and waste my time with you weaklings when there is a whole universe to conqure!" Grim gave a command and the whole army charged at them. Nova guarded Antauri and at the same time made sure he was awake.

"C'mon Antauri, stay awake! You'll die if you're out cold." Despite the calls she gave, Antauri lost conciousness. It was for the better. He wasn't out cold, he was in a trance. Now he could probe the enemy's mind and find the true Grim.

Grim and Chiro and Sprx were locked in battle. Otto wiped out as many formless as he could with Nova's aid. Both tried and tried, but the formless kept pouring out of the opening. Nova looked behind her back. "Oh no" she mumbled. He looked dead, but he was breathing steadily. Antauri now had his own quest. To try and bring back the old Grim.

-------------------------

TRULY SORRY-White


End file.
